


Unilateral Love

by acciomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Disturbed!Pansy, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Homophobia in the beginning, Kinda douchey Harry yet again, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomalfoy/pseuds/acciomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first letter Pansy wrote to her Mother told of how Draco Malfoy, *Draco Malfoy*, had asked her to be his girlfriend.</p><p>It had been in the spring of fifth year, and they had been lying on the grass outside, talking about anything and everything, and sometimes nothing at all, staring at the stars above them.</p><p>“Pansy, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Pansy had shrieked and launched herself at him, hugging him as Draco snickered. She laughed too, and soon enough they were kissing, and Pansy’s heart soared.</p><p>She had never sent the letter, but she was sure Mother would have been overjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unilateral Love

Pansy remembered the first time she had ever gazed upon Draco in his naked form; it had been not so long ago, only two years prior, whereby Draco had just had another heated duel with Potter.

She had come to find Draco, prepared to console him and simply listen. She had stopped just outside Draco’s door as she heard curious noises - moans and whimpers…

She pushed the door open gently, carefully, only a fraction of an inch. On his bed, Draco laid, gasping as he pushed a phallus-shaped object into his arse. One hand was curled into a fist around his cock, and Pansy watched as he mouthed one word only. ‘Potter’.

Pansy’s jaw dropped, and she gasped. Draco’s eyes snapped open, and flickered instantly to the doorway, where she stood.

She wasn’t sure who did the most screaming, yet, at the end of it, both of their cheeks were wet, curled up against each-other on Draco’s bed.

Pansy wondered what it would be like to touch Draco’s penis, or fuck him with the ominous toy she had sighted him using.

She didn’t much care if he was gay - Pansy would teach him to be a man.

* * *

 

The first letter Pansy wrote to her Mother told of how Draco Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_ , had asked her to be his girlfriend.

It had been in the spring of fifth year, and they had been lying on the grass outside, talking about anything and everything, and sometimes nothing at all, staring at the stars above them.

“Pansy, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Pansy had shrieked and launched herself at him, hugging him as Draco snickered. She laughed too, and soon enough they were kissing, and Pansy’s heart soared.

She had never sent the letter, but she was sure Mother would have been overjoyed.

* * *

 

“Harry -” Potter glared at Draco, arms folded. Draco looked nothing like he normally did, desperate. Pansy could see him trembling, a few tears falling down his face.  
  
“Don’t call me that.” Potter said firmly.

“It meant something. You know it fucking did. You t-” Draco choked, and breathed out. “You told me it did. You told me you loved me.” Pansy clamped her hand over her mouth, careful not to gasp.

“I lied. Don’t you know a liar when you see one?” Potter asked coldly, and Pansy hated him with every fibre of her body, when Draco flinched, looking stricken. “I would have thought you did, since you’re one.”

Draco did his best to repress the sobs wracking his body, but he had always been weak. “I’ve n-never lied to you, in our whole fucking relationship. Harry -”  
  
“I said don’t call me that!” And Pansy finally saw it, something different than hostility in Potter’s eyes. She still didn’t forgive or understand him. “Just shut up, Malfoy. We’re done.”  
  
Draco’s jaw dropped, and he didn’t even try to stop the signs of his anguish anymore. He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Potter’s waist tightly. “No. _No_. Please. I need you.” He was almost screaming now. “Don’t do this. I’d be _anything_ for you. If you want me to be your fuck buddy, I -”  
  
“I don’t want you to be my anything!” Potter shouted, and knocked Draco away, practically kicking him. “Just LEAVE it!” A tear slid down Potter’s cheek. “Bye, Draco.” He left the classroom.

Pansy watched as Draco curled up, and screamed into his hands, convulsing.

Pansy cried.

 

* * *

 

“Please.” Pansy whispered, tugging at Draco’s shirt, and Draco regarded her with cold, guarded eyes, before nodding, clenching his jaw. He grabbed the top of his shirt from behind, tugging it off himself, and Pansy admired Draco’s chest, toned and flawless.

After all, as if the scars there were Draco’s flaw, anyway. They were Potter’s.  
  
Every flaw was Potter’s.

They kissed again, kneeling and meeting each other, Draco’s hands curled by his side, Pansy’s fingers in his hair. At least their eyes were both closed. She pulled him down on top of her, gripping Draco’s bare shoulders, breathing heavily.  
  
“Touch me.” She told him, licking her lips, and Draco didn’t even look at her this time, his own breathing unsteady. His fingers ran from her throat, down her body, until they slipped under her skirt, brushing along her hidden crotch. There was something in his face, an ugly expression. As if… Disgusted? Afraid?  
  
She arched an eyebrow, and then gasped as he shoved his hand inside her thong, eyes closed, as he, with two fingers, began rubbing her clit. She writhed, aroused completely now, heart racing as Draco touched her. Oh, she had wanted this for so long.  
  
She gripped Draco’s jaw with her fingers, making him kiss her again. She was so wet for him, and Draco’s work brought her so much sordid pleasure. “I want you to fuck me.” She murmured once she let him go, and this time Draco froze.  
  
“No.”

Her eyes sharpened. “It’s not a choice. Unless you want me to tell everyone about -” Draco stared at her, and she fell short, a smirk pulling at her lips. Draco wanted her, she knew it.

He fell back on her, kissing her roughly, with more gusto than she would have thought she would like. He pulled her knickers all the way off, and Pansy reached down to cup Draco’s crotch. He wasn’t hard.

She pushed him away, rolling onto him instead, and undid his trousers. His eyes closed, and he covered them with one strung arm over his face. Pansy watched him, sticking her hand into Draco’s boxers, handling and groping him. Nothing. He was fighting his arousal.

Her fingers crept lower, to Draco’s perineum, stroking there, and then she felt Draco began to swell in her hand. She drew in a breath, and smiled slightly. She knew what her boyfriend liked.   
  
_No_ , Draco mouthed in a silent prayer, looking at the ceiling as she pinned his hand to the pillow, tugging Draco’s trousers and boxers all the way down. She found her wand on the bed, or perhaps it was Draco’s, and cast a lubricant spell. Coating Draco’s cock, she mouthed back, _yes_.

Then she lifted her skirt and began to lower herself onto him, thumbing her own clitoris.

* * *

 

Awhile later, and Pansy held him, with Draco’s head ducked into her breasts, every breath fought for, shaky. She could feel Draco’s whole body shaking, too.

And then she heard it.

The first sob, like that of her own self when she was born, and her mother lay on the hospital bed, frail, cold and stiff as she was carried away.

It came from Draco, and she suspected it wasn’t due to the death of one he had never known, it was due to the act of being with someone who wasn’t the person he loved.

finis


End file.
